Forgotten: The 98th Hunger Games
by Hime-koi
Summary: Twenty-three years after the death of President Snow, his grandchildren rise to power to create a series of Games that Panem will never forget.


_Whoa_. Never thought I'd be writing another one of these in a million years (especially after the disaster that was_ Metamorphosis_). Yeah, it was probably no surprise to everyone that I lost interest in completing it after what happened to the original. I still feel guilty about it since all the people who submitted tributes to me never even got to see them in action, but maybe one day, I'll get some inspiration to finish? :(

On that note, I should probably just throw everyone into a new idea I have that I'm really excited about! Please review if you get the chance!

* * *

**Forgotten: The 98th Hunger Games**

_Prologue_

Snow was dead.

The actual act that killed him had happened years ago (twenty-three to be exact), but as the newly elected head of Panem scanned her empire with narrowed eyes, she couldn't help but reminisce about the man who had been an important figure, a model, and a stepping stone in her life when she was still but thirteen. But, that man was not around to hold her hand anymore.

Despite the fact that her grandfather had succumbed to the girl who had once been her idol, she couldn't deny that she was excited to carry on his legacy. Katniss Everdeen thought the death of Snow would end the Games, and she was right to some extent. The twenty-three year long Grace Period was enough proof, but the new team of Gamemakers along with the new president would bring back the much loved Hunger Games with more twists than before.

As the president settled down in her new office, the door was opened swiftly and in walked the new Head Gamemaker, holding a single sheet of paper that the president immediately set her eyes on.

"President Casca," the Head Gamemaker greeted. "And how are you this evening?"

The president smiled slowly. "I'm great, thanks," her smile grew wider. "And Livius, what have I told you about calling me that? Call me by my name because I'm not calling you Head Gamemaker Casca no matter how much you want me to."

Livius smirked. "Well, it was worth a try, Marcella. You've gotten crueler and crueler ever since Grandfather died."

"Don't bring it up," President Casca snapped. "Just show me what you have there."

Livius sighed in annoyance and allowed her to take the single piece of paper from his hands. It didn't take long for President Casca to skim the list and pull a smile back on her face. Her excitement rose because it was finally starting. The beginning of what would be the best series of Games the Districts ever had the pleasure of participating in.

It was especially endearing to know that out of the 26 names on the list, only one would be alive soon. Seeing 26 instead of the usual 24 only heightened her spirits. She had done something her grandfather had been unable to do. She had put District 13 back into their place and as a result, they were included in the renewal of the Hunger Games as well. Just thinking about it made her almost shake with anticipation. In the end, they should consider it a privilege.

President Casca picked up one of the glasses of wine placed on the table beside her, offering it to Livius before picking one up for herself.

"Cheers, Livius," she started. "Grandfather would be proud."

Livius turned to his younger twin with an equal expression on his face. He raised the accepted glass of wine and then clinked his glass with his sister's.

"Yes, he surely would."

* * *

**note**

Yeah, technically this should be the 76th Games because of the Grace Period, but that's no fun, ahaha so 98th Games it is. Plus, it's not like the Grace Period was completely peaceful. Just because the districts didn't have to participate in the Games doesn't mean that they weren't subjected to situations that might as well have been the Games.

Also, shorter than I would have wanted it to be, but it's just a prologue so expect longer chapters in the future, hehe. This is in fact a SYOT, but the form to enter is on my profile. _**You can only submit via PM. Submitting via review can get the story deleted.**_I don't intend to break the ToS so please submit via PM. If you'd like to "preview" my writing, you can read _Metamorphosis _which is pretty much how my style is.

You can submit as many tributes as you want, but I'll only accept one. This is NOT first come, first serve. I will only pick the tributes that are well-rounded, well-developed individuals. Don't let that scare you away though! Thanks in advance!


End file.
